Silent Desecration
by IzzyPuff
Summary: In the kingdom of Orient, the porcelain curse existed, a curse that would slowly weaken your bones. No one had expected its tyrant would fall under its curse. And no one had expected its heir to the throne to have no voice. AU, General
1. The Porcelain Boy

**Title:** Silent Desecration

**Summary**: In the kingdom of Orient, the porcelain curse existed, a curse that would slowly weaken your bones. No one had expected its tyrant would fall under its curse. And no one had expected its heir to the throne to have no voice. …...

**Pairing/ Character:** Gokudera Hayato, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Byakuran Gesso, Shoichi Irie, Hibari Kyouya, Yamamoto Takeshi, Mukuro Rokudo, 10051, 27all?, 1827,

**Rating/Warnings:** T, Violence, AU,

* * *

><p>The Porcelain Boy...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Crunch. <em>

Byakuran could hear the familiar sound of bones cracking. The familiar sound of his very own bones cracking, he thought in a shiver. Byakuran had let out a stifled yelp escape from his lips. Once again he had appeared to injure himself. He glanced around to search for the culprit this time. His hand searched around the blankets. He began to feel something round, bringing to the light the object that plagued him.

An apple? He stared at the red object in a frown. So this is what broke him this time. He had been given this fruit at dinner yesterday. It had probably slipped off the tray, without him noticing. He must rolled over it while he slept. _My just how frail am I getting. _The items that were damaging his body appeared to be getting softer and softer. Soon he wouldn't be able to walk outside anymore, not that he had much freedom in the first place. He just hoped his skin wouldn't cut so easily. How he hated that his blankets would be covered in his own blood, because they tore his skin so easily.

He groaned in annoyance.

"Byakuran-san are you okay?" The mousy red head had appeared head first through the door. It was kind of funny how tall and good looking Shoichi came to be. How many years ago was he that awkward looking , frail boy who barely could control any of his magic. Now at Byakuran's age the annoying kid he used to pick on was far in a better shape than him.

"Oh you now the usual, just breaking, Sho-chan. No big deal." He answered in a big grin. He wondered if his skin would just crack from the smile.

"Byakuran you have to be more careful, you do realize about your condition." Shoichi had exclaimed in his usual chastising tone. _Well yes easier said than done considering my bones now break because fruits touch my skin._ Byakuran thought bitterly. None of the less he continued to smile at Shoichi, with his signature smile.

"Ah yes the 'Porcelain curse' Sho-chan?" He added with extra sugared venom.

"Then you should know not to move around."

"Ah, yes of course Sho-chan. Is that all?"

" Well, I'd like to ask if I could take leave for awhile."

"Eh? Why Sho-chan?" _Leaving in this state Sho-chan, are you just waiting for me to drop dead even faster by leaving, and take my inheritance? Or perhaps...What are you planning Sho-chan?_

"Byakuran I'm going to go look for a cure for you." The red head's green eyes flared with determination.

It seemed a bit ridiculous that Shoichi had actually wanted to find a cure for him. Since the Porcelain Plague had been an incurable disease and no one had a clue to cure it, and it was deemed incurable. And why would Shoichi help him? Did Byakuran's charms finally reach Shoichi, or was Shoichi just filled with pity seeing such a person as himself in this state. _Sho-chan might even be thinking I deserved this. _

"Haha, You're funny Sho-chan! It is incurable disease, I mean you are pretty powerful, but you actually think you're that powerful to cure this. It's a cute and comforting thought but I think it's a bit farfetched. Besides why would you help the person who picked on you in your childhood?" It was an illogical action, so why would someone like Shoichi do something...

" I may dislike you, but even someone like you doesn't deserve to be cursed like this. Besides do you think I'm such a child who holds on grudges created fifteen years ago?"

The words had stung a bit, but had caught him by surprise. Shoichi to let go of a grudge with his fiery temper, it seemed more impossible that the cure for his disease. Byakuran let out a sigh, carefully lowering his body down to a comfortable position. He had dealt with Shoichi. Now he had to figure how to deal with the army from Dacan. He closed his eyes wondering how his body would break this time.

* * *

><p>I decided to work on a fantasy this time. There will be a lot of characters, and different stories within this one. But they will lead to the story to its conclusion. Next is Tsuna's story.<p> 


	2. The Toy in the New Doll House

**Title:** Silent Desecration

**Pairing/ Character: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, TYL! Reborn, Dino Cavallone  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** T, Violence, AU,**  
>Summary:<strong> In the kingdom of Orient, the porcelain curse existed, a curse that would slowly weaken your bones. No one had expected its tyrant would fall under its curse. And no one had expected its heir to the throne to have no voice.

**The Toy in the New Doll House**

* * *

><p>Tsuna had stared at his stiff clothing in the mirror. He hated the clothes he was forced to wear. But it's not like he could complain about it. Tsuna couldn't talk. Tsuna had lost his voice at age eight. No one could explain why the boy had suddenly lost his voice. But it was rumored that it was because he was stolen out of his own house at that age, and he had been so scarred from that incident.<p>

But Tsuna knew better. It was because of the voice in his head. That guy had been a jerk and had stolen his voice. The man with the golden hair and the gold eyes who had called himself Giotto.

_I want my voice back._

_**You can't have your voice back just yet Tsuna, just wait a little more.**_

_Reborn said that he would return me home if I just tell him where the "Sin" was buried._

_**You can never tell him that, I can't return your voice just yet.**_

_It's been eight years! I deserve the freedom to talk again. _

Silence had followed after Tsuna's comment. The voice wouldn't respond. Tsuna frowned, the voice had ran away again! How many times had the voice run away in his lifetime to avoid Tsuna's confrontations? Tsuna bit his lip, and turned to the clock. Shit which hand marked the big number? Tsuna frowned this is what he got for not paying attention in class! He just hoped it was actually 4:35 PM not 7:20 PM or Reborn would kill him. Reborn had impatiently reminded him time after time about the importance of this meeting. Tsuna ran as fast as he could to see an angry Reborn sitting on an armchair, with cup in hand.

"Dame, you're _late._" Those words had implied enough, clearly he had been late. And not just late probably a few hours late. And Reborn didn't come to grab him? Tsuna began to ponder on the reason for this.

Sitting next to him was an unfamiliar figure. He was a young looking youth, with blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. Despite apparently have been waiting for a long time, the boy smiled at Tsuna's appearance.

"He's interested in taking care of you."

Tsuna began to stare in slight confusion and anger. Reborn was going to just give him away. Granted he didn't really like Reborn, this place was still considered his home. But of course Tsuna couldn't say a word. He didn't have a voice. He glanced over at the blonde man again. He looked nice, but Tsuna didn't know this person at all.

"Hi Tsuna my name is Dino."

"Well shake his hand Dame, and quit staring at us with that blank look of yours." Reborn snapped staring at Tsuna in a frown.

Tsuna hesitantly reached his hand out, and shaked Dino's hands.

"Well Tsuna I hope we can get along." Dino answered with a smile. Tsuna looked back at the two. With a sigh he walked out of the room. He wasn't really sure how this would turn out, he wondered above all if he would ever return home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright Mukuro's up next!


End file.
